SCP-2350
Summary SCP-2350 refers to a phenomenon that affects various national parks in Germany, specifically Black Forest, Berchtesgaden, Saxon Switzerland, Eifel, Hainich, Kellerwald-Edersee, and Lower Oder Valley National Park. Every 256 hours, a purple oblong portal (approximately 16 meters tall) appears somewhere within one of the parks. The portal emits what is theorized to be Hawking radiation, and causes severe burns to all unshielded organisms within a 2.67 meter-radius of the portal. Based on observation of the entities that exit it, it appears to be a gateway into a universe with at least four spatial dimensions. Electronic devices that enter the portal either malfunction upon entry or are unable to send or receive radio signals through the portal. D-Class personnel that enter the portal are unrecoverable. Attempts to only place part of their bodies in and then pull it invariably results in fatal body distortion and third-degree burns. Exactly two seconds after the appearance of the portal, four to seven organisms (SCP-2350-A) ranging from 8 to 16 meters tall exit the portal. Instances of SCP-2350-A appear as conglomerations of 3-spheres in 3-space, and move by rotating the 3-spheres at the base of their body. Based on the geometrical properties of said shapes, instances of SCP-2350-A are believed to be projections of higher-dimensional entities viewed from three dimensions. Instances of SCP-2350-A often have different colors around their abdomens and lower bodies, but can be identified by the hues of their upper body and head area. Instances of SCP-2350-A appear to communicate with each other by vibrating at 128 Hz (at minimum), creating low hums that are assumed to be a form of language. With the exception of SCP-2350-A5, all instances of SCP-2350-A ignore living things in their vicinity, including anything that makes physical contact. D-Class that have made physical contact report feeling a smooth, warm sensation similar to heated plastic. With the exception of SCP-2350-A5, these instances wander around the area for 1024 seconds before returning through the portal, which will close behind them after exactly 64 seconds. There are six currently known specimens of SCP-2350-A that have been observed to come through the portal. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 3-A Name: SCP-2350, "A Romance in Higher Dimensions" Origin: SCP Foundation Gender: Varies (Instances of SCP-2350 have appeared both Male and Female) Age: Unknown Classification: Keter Class Anomalous Entities Powers and Abilities: Energy Manipulation, Portal Creation, Radiation Manipulation, Able to manipulate anything they touch in our universe within at least four dimensions, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Attack Potency: At least High Universe level (Exist in a universe with at least four spatial dimensions) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least High Universal Durability: At least High Universe level Stamina: Unknown, likely Limitless Range: At least Universal Standard Equipment: Observational equipment normally (SCP-2350-A6 and -A7 exclusively), SCP-2350-A5 has used an unknown energy weapon before Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Some instances of SCP-2350 (Such as A1 and A5) can be very violent, both towards each other and their environment Notable Attacks/Techniques: Instances of SCP-2350 *'SCP-2350-A1' is currently identified as the alpha of the group, and has a slightly bluish hue. It generally leads the movements of the rest of the group. SCP-2350-A1 is often observed making physical contact with SCP-2350-A2, and displays behavior consistent with alpha males of animal species when other instances of SCP-2350-A approach SCP-2350-A2. SCP-2350-A1 frequently interacts with SCP-2350-A5, knocking it down and moving away while vibrating. It is believed that this interaction is a method of establishing dominance, although it is unclear why this interaction only occurs with SCP-2350-A5. *'SCP-2350-A2' has been tentatively identified as SCP-2350-A1's mate, and has a darker blue hue. It is usually in extreme proximity to SCP-2350-A1, but will often approach and communicate with or touch other instances of SCP-2350-A1, particularly SCP-2350-A5, which appears to cause mild distress to SCP-2350-A1. *'SCP-2350-A3' lacks any distinguishing characteristics besides a light blue hue. It regularly communicates with the other instances of SCP-2350-A, but is typically seen around SCP-2350-A1 or -A4. *'SCP-2350-A4' is identical in appearance to SCP-2350-A3. It can be distinguished by its tendency to communicate with SCP-2350-A2 or -A3. *'SCP-2350-A5' is considered the omega instance of the group, and has a navy blue hue. It usually lags behind the rest of the SCP-2350-A instances, and is often struck by SCP-2350-A1, occasionally causing it to be knocked down or against an object. The other instances of SCP-2350-A appear to condone this behavior, and with the exception of SCP-2350-A2, appear to mildly ostracize SCP-2350-A5. SCP-2350-A5 also displays behavior different from other instances of SCP-2350-A. It is always the last one through the portal. Once the other instances have left, SCP-2350-A5 will begin searching for live animals, including humans. When it locates one, it will lift the animal into the air with pseudopods, then dismember the creature. SCP-2350-A5 usually vibrates at 128 Hz after removing each limb. Once the body has been fully dismembered, it will drop the body and then search for another organism to repeat the process. If the organism has an odd number of limbs, it will vibrate at 256 Hz instead, before returning through the portal, leaving the remains behind. Oftentimes it will show these dismembered organisms to SCP-2350-A6 and -A7. *'SCP-2350-A6 and -A7' are deep turquoise instances of SCP-2350-A. They are always the first and last ones through the portal, and are always carrying bulbous equipment which they set up while observing the other instances of SCP-2350-A from afar. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:SCP Foundation Category:Internet Characters Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Energy Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Tier 3